MiniHistorias
by Kyoko020394
Summary: Serie de Historias sobre personajes ficticios y otros de Katekyo hitman Reborn...Seguirá variando segun el tipo de historia y ocación.


Es increíble cómo puedes destruir la vida de una persona por no aceptar tu realidad, siempre pensé que yo nunca viviría algo como eso, supongo que siempre me he sentido sobreprotegida, primero de mi madre y luego de mi esposo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca estaremos a salvo de la envidia y de la maldad de la gente, siempre fui muy confiada, acostumbraba a creer en todo lo que la gente me decía, por eso le creí a mi "mejor amiga". Me dijo que mi esposo me engañaba y resulto ser que mientras fingía rabia e impotencia por lo que el supuestamente me hacía era la que quería que me engañara... Pero con ella misma, casi pierdo mi matrimonio por eso. Pero por él, por el he perdido mucho más que eso, por él lo he perdido todo. Definitivamente Ángelo me demostró que realmente existe gente mala en el mundo, incluso mucho más mala que la de las novelas y las películas.

**...FLASHBACK...**

El frecuentaba la casa de mi madre, ya que él fue quien la construyó. Al principio a mi madre le costó mucho tener lo que tiene y él le hizo un poco más fácil el tener su casa luego de rodar de casa en casa durante muchos años, es por eso que mi madre se sentía en deuda con él, de pronto comenzó a enamorarme.

-Giarinnela yo... Quiero que seas mi novia, quiero saber tu respuesta por favor.

-Ángelo por favor, ya lo hemos hablado eres un gran amigo y no quiero que eso se termine a causa de tu insistencia.

-Mis sentimientos son sinceros Giari. Por favor dame una oportunidad.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo obligarme a sentir amor por ti, no es algo que yo pueda controlar.

Al fin entendió que no podría verlo con ojos de enamorada, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo. Tiempo después conocí a Giovanni, ame a una compañera de clases por haberme presentado a su hermano, el comenzó a convertirse en una persona muy apegada a mí y poco a poco fueron creciendo sentimientos en ambos, por esto nos hicimos novios al tiempo. Una vez leí unos mensajes en su teléfono para otra chica.

-**Amor, no te preocupes, nos vemos esta noche**-

**-Está bien mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extraño-**

**-Jeje, yo también te he extrañado mucho. No te preocupes, ya no tendremos que esperar más-**

Decidí no decirle nada, nunca me gusto hablar sobre nada si estaba molesta, por eso aunque el me noto extraña esa noche preferimos hablar después. Esa noche Ángelo estaba en casa y luego de que Giovanni se fue estuve conversando con él, como siempre fui tan confiada decidí contarle lo que sucedió, jamás pensé que saldría con esas ideas.

-¿Entonces crees que él te engaña?

-No lo sé... En realidad no sé qué pensar.

-Pues, lo que te puedo decir es que cuando algo así pasa lo que puedes hacer para sentirte mejor es hacerle lo mismo, a veces es bueno dejar de ser tan buena y tener un poco de malicia para poner a la gente en su lugar.

-Mmm no, yo no haría algo así.

-Bueno, es lo que creo, de todos modos si lo piensas y te decides yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte, estoy disponible para que le des una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Luego de esto él se marchó. Pasaron unos días hasta que Giovanni me hizo hablar, dijo que no podía soportar que yo estuviera así, tan distante con el así que le conté todo lo que había pasado, lo que leí.

-Jajajaja, así que eso es lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía te burlas de mí?

-Lo siento es que no puedo creer que pensaras algo así, a ver dime ¿leíste mi nombre en alguno de los mensajes?

-Pues... N-No, pero eso no me demuestra nada.

-A ver, acompáñame.

-¿A dónde me llevas?.

-Tu solo ven conmigo.

Me llevo a dos casas donde vivía un compañero de clases.

-Arthur, me prestas tu teléfono por favor.

-Claro, toma.

Tomó el teléfono del chico y marco el número de los mensajes, al salir la llamada el nombre del contacto era "la mia bella fidanzata ". En ese momento sí que me sentí apenada, nos regresamos a mi casa y terminamos la conversación.

-Ya está todo aclarado ¿verdad?

-Sí... Lo siento, no debí desconfiar tan tontamente de ti.

-Tranquila, te ves tan hermosa celosa.

-Oye no te pases.

Luego de eso me beso. Esa fue una de las muy pocas veces que tuvimos ese tipo de malentendidos, el tiempo para mí pasó muy rápido. Un día el me propuso matrimonio, éramos aún muy jóvenes, yo solo tenía 20 años y el 22, en fin, yo lo amaba por eso acepte ser su esposa. El comenzó a trabajar en la policía por lo que algunos días casi ni lo veía. Ángelo siempre platicaba conmigo pero se alejó un poco de mi después del matrimonio y comenzó a tener malas juntas e incluso a drogarse, muchas veces le insistí para que se alejara de todo eso pero no quiso y poco a poco lo aleje de mi vida. Me trajo más de un problema, claro, mi madre ignoraba todo esto, yo no quería preocuparla. Esa noche yo fui a comprar comida cerca de la casa de mi madre y él estaba ahí, no pensé que hablaría conmigo.

-Hola Giari, disculpa que te moleste, sé que nuestra amistad esta fracturada pero... Quisiera que me acompañaras, es para darte un dinero y que se lo lleves a tu mamá, es que la verdad ahorita no puedo pasar por allá y ella lo necesita. Si quieres puedes llamar a tu madre y preguntarle.

Así hice, tome mi móvil y marqué el número de mi madre.

_-"Mamá, me acabo de encontrar con Ángelo y dice que te tiene un dinero, que tú lo necesitas"-_

_-"Mmm... Ah! Claro, debo pagar ese dinero, es de unos productos de catálogo"-_

_-"Ok, está bien. Te lo llevare"-_

_-"Gracias linda"-_

Aunque aún seguía desconfiada fui con él, llegue hasta el frente de su casa y me quede del lado de afuera.

-Giari, mi madre dice que quiere saludarte ¿porque no entras un momento?

Entre ya que tenía tiempo sin ver a su madre y realmente le tenía un gran aprecio, me dirigía a la sala mientras él hacia no sé qué cosa. Mi desconfianza y preocupación aumento al entrar a la sala y notar que no había nadie allí. Rápidamente me regrese hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada, detrás de mi apareció el.

-Tranquila, la pasaremos muy bien.

-Ángelo por favor déjame ir.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible.

Se acercó a mí y me forzó a darle un beso yo lo golpeé con mi rodilla en su entrepierna cosa que lo dejo fuera de combate por un instante, mientras él se quejaba busqué como salir de ese lugar pero no había manera de escapar, antes de poder tomar algo con que defenderme me golpeo fuerte, estaba próxima a quedar inconsciente, sin embargo pude resistir su golpe que fue solo uno pero al ser en la cabeza me aturdió. Me llevó hasta el cuarto cerrándolo con llave, me acostó en una cama que estaba allí, estaba muy obscuro sujetó mis manos y pies con fuerza con unas sogas, no tenía movilidad, no podía defenderme, intenté gritar pero eso no sirvió de nada.

-Nadie te va a escuchar Giari, no pierdas energía.

-Si lo haces él te matará.

-¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte que si le dices algo vendrá con refuerzos y para cuando esa pase yo también tendré los míos, morirá mucha gente por tu culpa. ¿Estas dispuesta a cargar con eso?

Sacó un cuchillo y cortó mi blusa exponiendo mis pechos, luego soltó el amarre de mis pies quitando el resto de ropa, me obligaba a besarlo, sentía como su asquerosa lengua paseaba por mi cuerpo. Yo intentaba forcejear para ver si podía escapar pero era inútil, lógicamente él tenía más fuerza que yo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar... Llorar y gritar en busca de auxilio, hasta que se cansó.

-¡Ya cállate Giari me desconcentras!

Prendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba en una cómoda al lado de la cama. Me amordazó y ahora ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que alguien escuchara mis gritos, me sujetó nuevamente las piernas con la soga para quitarme la movilidad mientras me inyectaba algo, luego de eso mi cuerpo se durmió, no podía moverme pero estaba consciente de todo lo que ese miserable me hacía, nuevamente comenzó a jugar con mi cuerpo, se propuso a masturbarme y en su rostro asqueroso se pudo ver que ya estaba excitado, ese fue el momento en el que más asco sentí, él se desnudó, se abalanzó encima de mí y me penetró, sus embestidas comenzaron, así estuvo hasta que se cansó, incluso acabó dentro de mí. Quería morirme, mientras lentamente pasaba el efecto del medicamento me baño, me vistió, la blusa era de su mama supongo, me dejo acostada y se fue, en ningún momento pare de llorar, el efecto del medicamento al fin cesó, estaba adolorida, estuve un buen rato llorando allí, como pude me fui a casa de mi madre, sabía que a esa hora ella ya estaría dormida. Me encerré en uno de los cuartos, pase lo que quedaba de la madrugada llorando, me sentía tan sucia, como Giovanni estaría trabajando por dos días mas en un operativo decidí no salir de la habitación, ni siquiera me levantaba de la cama más que para ducharme. Esos dos días pasaron y en realidad yo ni cuenta me di, mi madre estaba muy preocupada pero yo no quería hablar con nadie, escuché que tocaron la puerta y no conteste, luego observé como lentamente alguien la abría y se acercaba a mí, presionó el encendedor y la luz inundo la habitación, él me miró con preocupación.

-Giari amor que tienes. ¿Te has enfermado? Tu madre me ha dicho que casi no has querido ni comer.

Yo solo lo mire, le hice señas para que se acercara, al tenerlo cerca me hice a un lado para que se recostara a mi lado, lo abrace por su espalda y como pude conteste haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Bueno, la verdad no me siento muy bien, pero ya se me pasara no te preocupes.

-Mm está bien. Sabes, te he extrañado mucho estos días.

-Y yo a ti... No te imaginas cuanto mi vida.

Él se volteó dándome la cara, me sonrió y comenzó a besarme lentamente, sentí sus manos tocando mi piel debajo de mi ropa, lentamente se colocó encima de mí, retiro la parte de arriba de mi pijama y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis pechos. Yo solamente me dejaba llevar pero de repente a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de todo lo que ese bastardo me hizo, como pude me lo quite de encima, me sentí muy mal al rechazarlo pero sencillamente no podía continuar.

-¿Que sucede, no quieres?

-Perdóname amor no es eso, de verdad no me siento muy bien.

-Está bien hoy descansa, terminemos mañana si te mejoras ¿sí?

-Está bien, ¿podemos quedarnos hoy aquí?.

-Si, como quieras.

-¿Qué hora es? Ya siento sueño.

-Eso es porque son la 1:20 am. Mejor durmamos ya.

El me abrazo y pronto ambos nos dormimos. Al día siguiente volvimos a nuestra casa, pasaron los días, los meses y yo evitaba cada vez que el quería tener relaciones conmigo, Aparte de eso no me estaba sintiendo muy bien últimamente, había estado teniendo unos extraños mareos y unas náuseas horribles, esto no me daba buena espina. Un día, tal y como lo imagine se cansó de mi rechazo.

-Giari yo no quiero presionarte pero necesito saber porque ya no tenemos intimidad.

-E-Es que yo…

No tenía idea de que contestarle, solo lo mire sin saber que decir.

-Escucha, si ya no me deseas si ya no me amas solo dímelo, ya llevas mes y medio así de distante, no solo en la intimidad ya casi ni hablas conmigo. Espera... ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir conmigo? Claro, ahora lo entiendo

-Giovanni yo…

Desvié la mirada y el interpretó mi silencio como una afirmación.

-Está bien, no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, llamare al abogado.

Nuevamente me encerré a llorar, el salió y no regreso hasta el otro día, y acompañado.

-Giari él es el abogado que hará los tramites de nuestro divorcio, no te preocupes te quedaras con la casa y la mitad de nuestros bienes, al final todo lo conseguimos juntos.

El sujeto me dio la mano en forma de presentación mencionando su nombre, yo ni siquiera le escuche, tome a Giovanni de la mano y me lo lleve a la habitación, lo senté en la cama y lo bese como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-Amor yo no quiero esto. Claro que te amo, incluso mucho más que siempre, no quiero divorciarme, no quiero perderte.

-Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa, de que sirve que sea tu esposo si no me dejas apoyarte en tus malos momentos.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, mi llanto desesperado se hizo presente ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Giovanni es que... Me han violado.

Fue lo que pude mencionar entre mi llanto. Los ojos de el se engrandecieron mostrando su asombro y despues su rostro solo mostró desesperación e ira.

-¡QUE! ¿Quién demonios te ha hecho eso?

Yo solamente agache la cabeza, solo sentía vergüenza y mucho asco.

-Fue… Fue Ángelo.

-¡Maldición! Ese bastardo pagara muy caro por esto.

-Giovanni ¿Qué harás?

-Amor lo siento, no sabía que era esto lo que te pasaba, fui un estúpido por presionarte y por tomar decisiones tan drásticas.

Yo aún seguía con la mirada baja, el me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro dándome un suave beso.

-Amor no tienes que sentir vergüenza, esto no es tu culpa, todo fue por ese miserable que ahora me las va a pagar, ahora regreso.

Lo tome rápidamente de la mano al ver que se levantaría.

-Giovanni por favor no cometas una locura.

-Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Solo asentí, ambos salimos de la habitación para avisar al abogado que no habría divorcio.

-Bueno, me alegra mucho que hayan arreglado las cosas. Es muy triste ver como se destruyen los matrimonios, pero ese es mi trabajo. Que tengan buen día.

Luego de eso él se fue, Giovanni realizo una llamada dando un punto de encuentro con otros oficiales, uno que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de ese malnacido. Nuevamente sentí miedo.

-Giovanni si quieres ir no te lo impediré, pero por favor déjame ir contigo, no podré estar tranquila aquí.

-Está bien, vamos, pero te quedaras en el auto, no quiero que corras riesgo.

-Bueno.

Nos fuimos al encuentro de los compañeros de mi esposo, el bajó del auto, estuvo platicando un momento con esos hombres, luego de eso todos rodearon la casa y solo Giovanni entró a la casa, se demoró demasiado, yo moría de miedo, no se escuchaba nada, ese silencio me estaba volviendo loca, rato después salió nuevamente de la casa, subió al auto y me miro consternado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Alguien se me adelanto, ese sujeto esta tirado muerto en medio de la sala…

-Pero ¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?

-Cualquiera, ese sujeto tenía muchos enemigos por los asuntos de la droga, ya llame a la estación y ellos se harán cargo junto con el personal que ya está aquí. Nosotros regresaremos a la casa, todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti y no quiero dejarte sola, ya pedí unos días de permiso.

Esos días junto a él me fueron de mucha ayuda, pero mis mareos y mis náuseas aun me acompañaban, decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, de esas que consigues en una farmacia y efectivamente mis sospechas eran acertadas, estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo de ese miserable, en ese momento sentí tantas cosas, sentí que no quería tener un hijo que no fuera de mi esposo, que no quería que ese niño me recordara a cada momento todo lo que había vivido, compre unas medicinas que me harían perder al bebe pero… Sencillamente no pude, después de todo el al igual que yo era inocente de todo, pedí perdón mil veces a mi hijo que apenas se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre y me dirigí rápidamente a casa donde estaba el.

-Giovanni, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede, que tienes?

-Es que yo… Estoy embarazada, lo siento, intente abortarlo pero… No puedo, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso.

El me abrazo fuertemente y me beso, pensé que lo tomaría a mal pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

-Amor, seremos padres, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. No es tu hijo, es nuestro hijo y lo criare con todo el amor con el que criaría a uno que llevara mi sangre, lo juro.

Tal vez sería por el embarazo que eso de llorar se me estaba haciendo costumbre, anteriormente no lloraba tan fácilmente. Me abalance a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, estaba feliz de escuchar sus palabras. Para resumir contare que no fue hasta que nació mi hija Giovanna que pude olvidar todo lo que había pasado, poco después ella dormía plácidamente mientras él la miraba fijamente, esos ojos decían tanto del amor que sentía por ella, se volteó mirándome luego a mi fijamente, lo tome de la mano llevándolo hasta nuestra habitación, estando allí lo bese apasionadamente, el me dirigió hacia la cama y al caer sentí algo extraño encima de ella, la habitación estaba a obscuras por lo que no lograba ver nada, encendí la luz y vi varias velas en la habitación y un corazón encima de la cama formado por pétalos de rosas y el medio nuestros nombres, Lo mire y sonreí, el encendió las velas.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí, ahora… Y que aun eres mi esposa.

No pude evitarlo esos ojos me estaban impacientando, aunque él se me adelanto dándome un jalón hacia la cama quedando el encima de mí, me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo, rápidamente quito mi ropa, aunque de igual manera fue muy amoroso.

-Lo siento, por hoy no puedo jugar más.

Yo simplemente comencé a desvestirlo también, en medio de la luz de las velas me dispuse a mirar su rostro, cada detalle, su mirada que reflejaba todo ese deseo que se había acumulado dentro de él. Esta vez no dejaría que esos recuerdos arruinaran todo como las veces anteriores, crearía nuevos recuerdos, solo de él. A pesar de que dijo que no jugaría se encontraba lamiendo mis pezones, sabía que eso me causaba mucha excitación, decidí tomar las riendas de la situación colocándome encima de él haciendo que se diera la penetración, pronto los gemidos empezaron a inundar la habitación.

-!Ah...Giari...Ah.. Ti amo, mia dolce principessa.

-Ngh! Io amo il mio più…. Ah!

Luego de un rato se colocó nuevamente encima de mí embistiéndome de manera más rápida y salvaje. Habíamos llegado a nuestro límite.

-Nh… ugh…_

-¡Uhm!_

-¡Uhn! ¡Aahn! ¡Giovani! Aah!…

-Giari, acabare… ¡Uhm!

Aumento un poco más su velocidad dando en el punto exacto, ese que hace que sientas todo tu cuerpo vibrar y a la vez que viajas rápidamente al cielo. Luego de que todo terminara ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Decidimos mirar solo al futuro, nosotros dos… Junto a nuestra hija.

**...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Gracias a él, y a mi hija fue que pude ser nuevamente feliz. Doy gracias al cielo todos los días de mi vida por haberme enviado a un hombre maravilloso que me apoya cada día, por permitirme tener a mi hermosa hija, y también por permitir que la familia siga creciendo, dándome la oportunidad de ser madre nuevamente. Aprendí, que aunque vivimos tantas cosas malas, también vivimos muchas buenas. Que aunque hay tanta gente mala de nosotros depende tenerlas cerca o no… Ahora soy más desconfiada, precavida, pero valoro más a las personas que sé que realmente me aman y aprendí, que la felicidad solamente está en tus manos, no solamente al decidir con quien de verdad debes estar, incluso estando sola de ti misma depende tu felicidad y también con quien la quieres compartir. Aun en días de obscuridad siempre habrá un rayo de luz colándose por tu ventana.


End file.
